Lucky Item
by opitiopi
Summary: Kuroko harus mengalami kesialan karena tidak mendengarkan peringatan Midorima./"tapi Lucky item mu hari ini..."/"Ada apa Tetsuya? Kau tidak menyukainya?"/"Ahhh...Nggggh..."/ Atau mungkin itu adalah hari paling beruntung yang di alami Kuroko? RnR and DlDr please


**Lucky Item**

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Lemon!, cerita gaje dan lain – lain.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Rated : M

~Happy reading~

.

"Begitulah Shin-chan selalu malu kalau kami pergi berkencan~" Ucap pria dengan poni belah tengah sambil memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah setidaknya Takao-kun sempat pergi kencan dengan Midorima-kun. Aku dan Akashi-kun tidak pernah kencan lagi selama lima bulan terakhir."

"Kalian berdua pasti sangat sibuk. Mengingat fakultas yang kalian ambil."

"Begitulah, walau jarang bertemu tapi kami sering berhubungan lewat telepon tapi terkadang aku merasa jenuh."

"Kalau begitu temui saja dia langsung."

"Ummm, aku takut itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia sangat sibuk telebih lagi dengan tugas-tugasnya."

Si belah tengah menghela nafas dan menatap temannya ini dengan tatapan kasian. Hubungan mereka tidaklah semanis dengan hubungannya dengan sang Tsundere. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Takao Kazunari sekarang berada di maji burger, tempat nongkrong favorit mereka. Takao selalu menjadi teman bicara Kuroko, karena menurutnya Takao orang yang dapat dipercaya dari pada Kagami. Sudah setengah jam mereka disana dan sudah setengah jam juga sesi curhat mereka (atau lebih tepatnya curhatan Kuroko).

"Uhmm... Kalau Takao-kun berada diposisi ku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kuroko mengatakannya dengan wajah pengharapan.

"Ah... Mungkin aku akan menyelinap di Apartemennya dan ngambek." Jawab Takao santai.

"Kau tidak membantu Takao-kun." Kuroko kembali menyesap vanila shakenya.

"Maaf-maaf, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghilangkan kejanuhanmu dengan Akashi? Seperti sex mungkin?"

"Pfffftt... Ohok-ohok..." Kuroko memukul-mukul dadanya yang sakit karena tersedak. "Takao-kun kita tidak akan membahas topik itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu terlalu memalukan untuk dibahas." Ucapnya datar.

Kini Takao tertawa. Ia memukul meja sambil tertawa dengan keras, menyebabkan ia menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Menyadari aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Kuroko ia segera berhenti tertawa dan dengan segera meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf hanya saja itu terlalu lucu." Takao kembali munutup mulutnya untuk mengurangi volume tawanya sementara Kuroko sudah bersiap mengambil tasnya untuk beranjak pulang.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang Takao-kun." Kuroko mengatakannya dengan aura gelap yang menyelimutinya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kita tidak membahasnya?" Takao berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Terlihat bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"Ehhh... Aku malu. Terkadang aku tak bisa menahan suaraku ketika kita berhubungan, aku takut Akashi-kun merasa jijik." Wajah Kuroko yang kelewatan datar kini menampilkan sedikit semburat merah. Takao baru menyadari wajah malu Kuroko sangatlah manis.

"Tapi bukannya Itu yang menjadi penyemangat?" sebuah gelas vanila shake terlempar di wajahnya

"emm, aku tidak seperti Takao-kun yang sudah berpacaran lebih lama dari kami. Takao-kun juga pasti sudah lebih berpengalaman."

"Kalau Aku sih akan membiarkannya saja. Lagi pula Shin-chan menyukai suaraku ketika kami berhubungan. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang apa kau merasa jenuh dengan hubungan kalian yang begini-begini saja?" Takao menatap Kuroko dan mendapat balasan dengan anggukan.

"Apa kau mau putus dengannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kuroko menjawabnya dengan tegas, membuat Takao tersenyum bagga.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menemuinya? Pergi dan bicarakan hal ini dengan Akashi." Takao mengacak surai lembut Kuroko.

* * *

Sepulang dari maji burger Kuroko memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko buku. Angin AC yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya ketika ia melangkah masuk. Suasana disana tidaklah begitu ramai dan ini sebuah kesempatan emas untuk mencari novel baru. Ia melangkah menuju rak novel dan...

**Buk **

Tidak sengaja menabrak orang.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja.." Kuroko segera membungkuk sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Tak sengaja ia melihat boneka beruang boneka tergeletak di lantai.

"Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan jalanmu nanodayo"

"Ah Midorima-kun. Domo." Kuroko kemudian mendongak dan tersenyum sopan pada Midorima. Midorima mengambil boneka beruangnya yang merupakan Lucky item untuk hari ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nanodayo?" Sahut Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot itu.

"Ah, aku mencari novel. Kalau Midorima-kun sendiri?"

"Aku mencari buku untuk tugasku nanodayo"

"begitu yah. Menjadi siswa kedokteran pastilah berat."

"hmm begitulah. Apa Takao bersamamu tadi?"

"Yah. Kami baru saja bertemu tadi."

"Aku mengerti. Kuroko ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ini meyangkut dengan posisi keberuntungan mu hari ini."

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Kalau masalah oha-asa jujur saja ia malas mendengarnya. Kuroko masih setia memandangi Midorima dengan tatapan datarnya sementara Midorima dengan anehnya mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Bu-bukannya tidak sopan tapi Lucky item mu hari ini..." Midorima terlihat cukup sulit untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa itu Midorima-kun?" Midorima sedikit membungkuk, mendekatkan bibirnya kepada telinga milik Kuroko. Ia membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat mata Kuroko melebar.

"Maaf hanya saja keberuntungan aquarius paling bawah hari ini dan sepertinya kau akan ditindas sagitarius. Jangan salah paham ini juga pertama kalinya aku mendapat Lucky item seperti ini nanodayo." Midorima berusaha keras menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Kuroko masih terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kepala mungilnya berusaha mencerna perkataan Midorima barusan.

"Itu saja yang ingin ku katakan. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku peduli nanodayo." Midorima segera meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih _dumbfounded_ disana.

* * *

'Lucky item mu hari ini adalah kondom'

Kalimat itu masih terngiang dengan bebas di kepalanya. Seperti kaset rusak yang susah dihentikan. Lucky item aquarius hari ini kondom? Ayolah! Hal absurd macam apa itu. Kuroko makin bingung dengan pacar Takao Kazunari, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahan dengan pacar seperti itu? Kuroko tidak akan membeli Lucky item itu walaupun hari ini akan kiamat.

Ia berjalan dengan malas menuju apartemen Akashi. Menaiki lift berharap agar lift 'nya macet. Kenapa Kuroko berharap macet? Karena ia deg-degan dan tidak siap bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apertemen Akashi Ia mengetuknya.

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah Akashi yang sedikit terkejut.

"Tetsuya?"

"Selamat malam Akashi-kun, apa aku menganggu?"

"Ah, tidak. Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan." Kuroko mengatakannya dengan semangat

Akashi mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dengan meja ukuran sedang yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku dan sebuah laptop didepannya. 'Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang salah' batinnya

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Sudah tiga minggu mereka tidak bertemu, ingin rasanya ia memeluk Akashi, bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya. Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti Kise.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mampir kesini karena aku rindu dengan Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko ragu.

"Hee... Aku tidak menyangka kau akan merindukan ku Tetsuya. Walaupun kita sering berhubungan lewat telepon."

"I-itu tidak penting. Karena Akashi-kun banyak tugas aku akan mencoba membantu semampuku."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau haus atau lapar kau bisa mengambilnya langsung di dapur." Kuroko mengangguk sementara Akashi kembali mengetik dengan laporannya.

Sudah empat puluh lima menit yang membosankan berlalu. Kuroko yang duduk di samping Akashi tidak akan pernah bisa membantunya, mengapa? Itu karena Kuroko tidak bisa mengerti dengan buku kalkulus yang tengah ia baca ini. Ia merasa menyesal sudah datang kesana. 'Aku hanya memnyusahkan Akashi-kun saja' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Sementara Akashi mencoba menahan tawanya di balik topeng _stoic_ 'nya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat tingkah lucu sang uke. Akashi berseringai kecil.

"Tetsuya..." Tangan kiri Akashi memuluk pinggang Kuroko dan merapatkan badannya.

"A-ada apa Akashi-kun?" Kedua mata Kuroko terbelak. Ia bisa melihat seringai mematikan di wajah sang Emperor.

Akashi menggeleng kepalanya dan langsung menciumnya dalam dan penuh nafsu. Lidah Akashi menjilat bibir bawah kekasihnya, seakan meminta ijin untuk masuk. Kuroko membuka bibirnya. Lidah Akashi langsung masuk, mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk menari barsama.

Akashi menyelipkan tangannya di balik kaos Kuroko. Mengusap dan meraba bagian sensitif di dadanya. Kuroko yang tersadar dari lumatan yang menggairahkan segera ia patahkan. Benang saliva menyambung bibir mereka. Kekesalah muncul diwajah Akashi sementara semburat merah muncul di pipi Kuroko.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Akashi-kun. Kita lanjutkan nanti..."

"Terlalu lama Tetsuya, dan aku sudah lama tidak melakukan sex denganmu."

Wajah Kuroko kini semerah tomat. Akashi kembali mencium Kuroko dengan lembut, tangannya kembali meraba bagian torso. Tidak puas dengan meraba, Akashi memutuskan ciumannya dan menarik keluar kaos Kuroko. Kulit pucat dan mulus itu terlihat menarik dimata sang Emperor.

Akashi berseringai dan mencium salah satu bagian sensitif Kuroko. Desahan Kuroko makin keras ketika sang Emperor menghisap pada bagian putingnya yang sudah mengeras.

"Akashi" Kuroko bernafas terengah-engah dan mencoba mendorong dada bidang Akashi. Namun sayang, dirinya tidak kuat dengan buaian yang diberikan Akashi. Puas dengan Puting Akashi naik dan langsung menjilat leher Kuroko, menikmati aroma vanila yang keluar dan langsung membenamkan giginya dan menghisap leher Kuroko dengan kuat. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan sang Emperor.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjelajahi tubuhmu dengan bebas disini Tetsuya." Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar. Setelah menempatkan Kuroko di kasur, Akashi segera melepaskan pakaiannya. Lalu melepaskan celana jeans dan pakaian dalam milik Kuroko ia lempar di samping kasur. Kuroko hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Akashi, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat menginginkannya.

Kuroko kembali mendesah ketika lidah Akashi menjelajahi kulit pucatnya dan turun menuju bagian sensitif lainnya. Ia menjilat dan langsung mengulum dengan sedikit ekstra sedotan kecil. Sekuat mungkin Kuroko menahan kakinya untuk tidak menghentak-hentak udara.

"Ahhh...Nggggh... Akashi...hhhnnn...Kun."

Akashi tidak mempedulikannya. Ia malah makin menambah intensitas kulumannya. Kuroko merasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Akashi segera menghentikan kulumannya dan segera turun menuju lubang sensitif sang uke. Ia mejilat dan menghisapnya secara sensual. Lidah yang sudah terlatih itu membuat Mini Kuroko menjadi tegang dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum.

Ketika Akashi menganggap Kuroko sudah siap, Akashi memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang Kuroko dengan pelan. Kuroko menggenggam kuat seprai di atas dan menggertakan giginya. Rasanya sangat sakit tapi ia harus bisa menahannya. Air mata Kuroko kini turun karena rasa sakit yang disebabkan Akashi.

Lalu Akashi menambahkan dua jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang Kuroko. Membuat gerakan zig-zag dan menggunting agar lubang yang ketat dapat sedikit mudah dimasuki. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakitnya. Tanpa disadari jari Akashi menabrak sweet spot 'nya. Kudua manik Kuroko melebar ketika ia merasakan sensasi yang menyengat dan membuat mati rasa disaat yang sama. Akashi terus melakukannya dan membuat Kuroko mengeluarkan desahan erotis yang sangat keras. Tangan Akashi yang nganggur di gunakan untuk menggoda mini tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama mengingat Kuroko sudah berada di ujung. Kuroko berteriak dan mengalami klimaks dalam tangan hangat milik Akashi.

* * *

Setelah persiapan selesai, Akashi mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya secara perlahan. Akasshi menatap Kuroko. Ia terlihat begitu menggairahkan dengan iris azure yang berair dan tubuh yang dipenuhi dengan keringat. Akashi menatap Kuroko khawaatir.

"Tetsuya..."

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Aku menginginkan mu dalam diriku"

Akashi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan memasukkan miliknya dengan lembut kedalam Kuroko. Namun milik Akashi cukup besar dan membuat Kuroko berteriak. Tubuh mungil Kuroko bergetar. Merasakan sakit dari sebuah benda didalamnya. Akashi memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Kuroko terbiasa dengan miliknya. Setelah beberapa menit Kuroko berbisik kepada Akashi "Kau bisa bergerak sekarang Akashi-kun"

Akashi mulai menggerakan tubuhnya dengan pelan. Memberikan waktu untuk Kuroko semakin terbiasa dengan miliknya. Mengingat dimana sweet spot milik Kuroko, akashi langsung menghantamnya.

"AH! AH! Akashi-"

Sang Emperor langsung membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan ciumannya, sambil terus bergerak maju mundurkan miliknya. Menghantam sweet spot milik Kuroko berkali-kali dengan kecepatan tinggi. Disela-sela ciuman panas mereka Kuroko mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Akashi dan kaki mulusnya melingkar erat pada pinggang Akashi. Setelah beberapa ciuman panas dan tusukan Akashi memutuskan ciuman mereka, membiarkan desahan erotis Kuroko keluar.

"Ahhh! Seijuurou-kun~"

Kuroko keluar bersamaan dengan Akashi yang menembakkan cairan dalam tubuh Kuroko. Akashi menumbangkan tubuhnya di atas Kuroko. Kedua tanganya memeluk erat Kuroko dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher si surai biru muda.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak memanggilku Seijuurou lagi Tetsuya?"

"Seijuurou-kun, bukannya lebih baik kalau kita memakai kondom? Agar waktu Akashi-kun memasukkannya tidak terlalu kasar."

"Aku mau saja melakukannya Tetsuya. Hanya saja aku tidak memilikinya, dan bukannya lebih baik kita melakukannya tanpa penghalang?"

Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak mendengar saran Midorima

**The end**

.

.

.

**Omake desu ~**

Midorima berjalan santai menuju kantin sampai ia tidak sengaja menabrak orang di belakangnya.

" tidak sengaja nanodayo"

"Tidak apa-apa Midorima-kun."

"Ternyata kau Kuroko. Kupikir siapa."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut. "Ternyata Oha-asa itu benar. Seharusnya aku membeli Lucky item untuk kemarin."

Midorima terkejut dengan perkataan Kuroko. Ini bukan seperti Kuroko yang biasanya. "Jadi apa ada hal sial yang terjadi padamu nanodayo?"

"Begitulah Midorima-kun. Makanya hari ini aku membawa palu."

"Bu-bukannya lucky item aquarius hari ini cincin nanodayo?"

Kuroko kembali tersenyum, tesenyum setan dan aura hitam terpancar di sekitarnya. "Ini untuk Akashi-kun karena telah melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Karena dia aku susah untuk berjalan hari ini."

Midorima hanya bisa sweat drop sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Begitu yah."

"Kalau begita aku permisi dulu Midorima-kun" Kuroko berpaling dan meninggalkan Midorima.

Midorima hanya menhela nafas pelan."Dia pasti bohong tentang hal buruk terjadi padanya. Mana mungkin cincin itu terpasang di jarinya nanodayo" gumam Midorima sambil menatap jari manis tangan kanan Kuroko. Disana terdapat cincin perak dengan ukiran huruf S&T.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA~ ceritanya pendek dan gaje lagi. Maaf minna ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita beginian. Maaf kalau ngak hot dan malah cerita ini bikin muntah /bungkuk-bungkuk. Mohon kritik dan saran supaya author bisa lebih pandai membuat cerita dengan rate M/slap.


End file.
